A kebab is generally understood to be a series of food items skewered on a stick which is then typically cooked over a stove or barbecue. The typical kebab includes meat, such as beef and chicken, vegetables such as onions, peppers and the like, and any other food items desired.
A significant and growing market is the production of kebabs within a mass production setting. The kebabs are then refrigerated or frozen and distributed to stores for sale to customers. Customers find these items to be very desirable as the customer need not purchase the particular food items, cut them to the desired shape and skewer them on a stick, but need only take the kebab from its appropriate packaging and begin the cooking processing. A need exists for an efficient and effective apparatus and method for producing these kebabs in a mass production environment.